<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You could have died by turnyourfavgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594168">You could have died</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourfavgay/pseuds/turnyourfavgay'>turnyourfavgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Dadwin, Drabble, Gen, i mean no one is dead but it is sad, its a tag now, kinda sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourfavgay/pseuds/turnyourfavgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dadwin drabble about Keefe at the end of Legacy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keefe Sencen &amp; Elwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You could have died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this cause of an angsty headcannon I sent to Connor, I'm kinda sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elwin looked up from the papers on his desk when he heard the door to the healing center being shoved open. Sophie stood there gasping for breath carrying Keefe’s lifeless body in her arms.</p>
<p> Shock spread through Elwin’s veins like ice. Keefe, that reckless child wasn’t supposed to have anything to do with the plan this time. Elwin had expected someone to get hurt, someone always did but seeing the kid he took under his wing and cared for made nausea well up in his stomach.</p>
<p> Elwin took Keefe from Sophie and set him down on a cot. Elwin checked Keefe’s vitals with shaky hands. He was alive, <em>he’s alive, he’s alive.</em> Some of Elwin’s worry dissipated only to be replaced by confusion as Elwin realized he had no idea what was going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Luckily Elwin found no echoes, he didn’t even sense that Keefe was experiencing any pain. Elwin forced Sophie to sit down as he checked her vitals. It was mostly just so that he had something to distract himself. A mantra of <em>he’s fine, he’s alive </em>replaying through his head.</p>
<p> Keefe’s condition didn’t change through the next few days. Several visitors came to see Keefe not that there was much to see, he was basically in an ongoing state of REM sleep. Sophie reported that he was having strange dreams, but Elwin decided that was probably normal and nothing to take note of. </p>
<p> It was four days after Keefe arrived at the healing center that Elwin figured he needed to go home. He was just starting to feel grimy at this point and it wasn’t likely Keefe’s condition would change in the few hours he was gone, but he asked Livvy to stay in the healing center while he was gone just in case. </p>
<p> Elwin was fixing something for himself to eat as the sun rose. He was halfway through whatever abomination he had made when he broke. It started with his fingers tightening around his fork followed by tears stinging behind his eyes. </p>
<p> He could have died Elwin thought letting his head fall against the table none too gently. He hadn’t seen Keefe in weeks and what was his excuse? He was staying with his father, like that had ever stopped him before he thought bitterly. Lord Cassius, that pathetic excuse of a father had spent more time with Keefe in the past month than he had. </p>
<p> Elwin spent the next hour trying to collect himself, and ended up going back to the healing center much sooner than he expected. Livvy left with a wave and confirmation that Keefe’s condition had in fact not changed. </p>
<p>Elwin leaned back in his chair watching Keefe’s chest rise in fall steadily.<em> He’s alive.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>